The Owl's Vengeance
by The Conquerors
Summary: He was abandoned by his parents, find comfort only in his friends.  Now he shall have his revenge.
1. Departure

We Own Nothing

**First off, Naruto and the other members of the Rookie Nine are the same age as Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga in Part II, which is 17. Because of this, they all graduated together.**

**This story will be unlike any other. We promise you this.  
><strong>

The Owl's Vengeance

The village of Konoha was quiet. The reason for this quietness was because of the fact that it was past midnight. Most of the Chunnin patrolling the wall were asleep on their feet.

A lone Chunnin was looking out over the forest when he was tapped on the shoulder by someone. Upon turning around, he was brutally kneed in the stomach. When he bent over, the attacker pushed his face into the aforementioned knee. The Chunnin slumped over on the stone walkway in pain.

The attacker motioned to one of his companions, who immediately flew through some hand-seals and used her clans trademark technique. The Chunnin's eyes glazed over, then he stood up and walked away.

"It's done, Naruto." said the girl. The attacker nodded, then turned to his other companions. He stepped out into the light. He had light blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, already able to best most grown men. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Once we leave, there is no going back."

"YOSH! What Konoha has done is most unyouthful! Though it pains me to leave my most youthful sensei, I stand by my decision, my Eternal Rival!" This was given by a person wearing green spandex with black hair. The others quickly seconded his statement.

"As troublesome as it is, I agree with Lee."

"Anything to upset Forehead."

"I-I a-agree with S-Shikamaru and L-Lee, Naruto."

" (Munch) Yeah, same (Munch) here!"

Naruto Namikaze smiled. As he turned towards the forests created by the First Hokage, he looked back on all that had led to this moment.

_As the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, one would think that Naruto would grow up in a privileged way. Fate, however, had different plans and threw his life into chaos when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. He watched from afar as his father fought the great beast. He watched when it was sealed within Yoko Namikaze, his newborn sister._

_His father should have died then. The price for sealing the Fox was the soul of the sealer. However, for reasons unknown to anyone, the Shinigami turned his head and vanished with a smile. Naruto was happy, for his family would be together still. However, his happiness soon changed._

_From then on, Naruto was abandoned. He watched as Minato and Kushina ignored him and his needs to fuss over his sister. Naruto remained optimistic that this practice would soon stop, and that his parents would see him again. As the years went by, he grew less and less hopeful. His hope was soon replaced by jealousy, which led to rage. _

_Naruto only had a small group of friends growing up, with whom he graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy. He, along with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame became a Genin cell under Genma Shiranui. For the first time in years, he felt happy. However, his family life continued to haunt him.  
><em>

_Finally, he could take no more and decided to leave. Naruto confided with Shikamaru Nara, one of his closest friends, and made a plan to escape Konoha and his family. When he left, he was surprised to find the rest of his friends there. They made it clear that they were his friends and that there was no way he was going off on his own, as "troublesome as it was," according to Shikamaru._

Naruto Namikaze, the brother of the Container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, smiled as he looked at the forest, which seemed to beckon him. He unrolled a scroll and smiled even more as he gazed upon the inscribed words and images.

Designs for a suit of armor were enclosed upon the scroll. This however, was no ordinary armor. It would take months to find all the components, and even longer to actually build the thing, but the results would be mind-blowing. Looking one more time upon the design for the owl-shaped armor, Naruto leaped of the wall of Konoha, his friends following. As they left, a name rose in his mind. A name that Konoha, that the whole of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, would one day fear.

_Clockwerk._


	2. Test Run

We Own Nothing

The Owl's Vengeance

Chapter 2

First Flight

SS

Naruto grinned as he saw the finished product. Shikamaru had done his job well. In 4 years, he had constructed the ultimate armor.

Naruto signaled for Shikamaru to start lowering the armor from where it hung. With a loud clunk, it settled onto the floor of the base. Receiving a nod from Shikamaru, he placed his hand on the head of the monstrosity and pulsed his chakra.

With a great clanking noise, the mouth slid open to allow his passage. Finding the command chair inside the main body, Naruto sat down and activated the primary systems. The system was mainly powered by chakra that was gathered through special devices that absorbed the natural chakra from the land underneath. It was activated by a pulse of his chakra.

Naruto flared his chakra and laughed with glee as the monstrosity came to life. Using the headset, he spoke through the armor.

"**Well done, Shikamaru."** His voice became a deep, robotic tone. Shikamaru shivered involuntarily at it. **"Lets see what this thing can really do!"**

With those words, Clockwerk left the ground.

SS

The village of Deadly Poisson (No one is sure why it is named so) was enjoying a peaceful day. The sky was blue. Birds were chattering in the trees while squirrels talked to each other. The grass was green and the flowers were in full bloom. Everyone was happy. That is, they WERE happy up until the point a giant mechanical owl burst out of the sky and began killing people in cruel and unusual ways.

One was killed by being bitten in half. The REALLY unlucky villager was then dropped in a river where his remains were eaten by piranhas (Which is probably how the village got its name). Lightning surged out of the owl's eyes, which began setting barns on fire. They burned with an almighty might in a fiery inferno, therefore killing countless numbers of fluffy innocent creatures (like sheep).

He then flew over the center of the village. Several machine guns popped out of his underside. He then unleashed a torrential rain of bullets on the village below. The villagers screamed as they ran in a futile attempt to avoid being hit with the hail of bullets. The bullets even went through the roofs of some houses.

Unfortunately (for the villagers) some of the bullets went into a store carrying explosive tags. Guessing by their luck, the bullets landed in a barrel of these tags setting them off. The tags began to burn with a sizzling like that of bacon cooking. The tags then exploded making the store turn into a giant bonfire.

Even more unfortunate is that this fire spread from house to house devouring everything in it's path.

Clockwerk hovered above the remains of Deadly Poisson. **"This will do very nicely."** With that, he resumed his slaughter of the villagers. He made sure to leave one alive. **"Tell the world that Clockwerk has arrived, and he is angry."**

SS

Minato Namikaze sighed as the rather scruffy villager left his office to tell the Kazekage in Suna. The information he had received was rather disturbing. After all, it's not every day a giant metal bird drops out of the sky and starts killing people. Even more disturbing was that the creature was in fact sentient. It was also, apparently, pissed off about something.

Minato looked at one of the pictures on his desk. His team picture, the day he became the Fourth, and a family shot. It was this last picture that drew his attention. Picking it up, he bought it closer to examine it closely. Doing so had become some sort of ritual when he got a break from the evilness that is paperwork.

In the center was himself with Kushina in his lap. On one side next to him was Yoko. At the time the picture was taken, she was only a few years old. Already she was the spitting image of her mother. Due to the influence of the Fox in her, she was almost incapable of sitting still and had to be restrained by the ANBU in order for the picture to be taken.

Standing slightly behind the three of them was Naruto. A complete clone of Minato himself, and yet totally different. His eyes were dull and he didn't smile when he was at home. Looking back, Minato realized that they had done a terrible thing. They had almost completely abandoned him in favor of spending time with their daughter. By the time that they had realized what they did, it was too late. Naruto was gone, and he had taken some of the villages most aspiring young ninja with him.

Both Minato and Kushina were shocked by his actions. However, the one that took it the best was Yoko. Being young at the time he left, she barely remembered Naruto.

_'Perhaps it is for the best.' _Minato thought to himself. He looked over a map of the Elemental Nations.

_'Naruto, where are you?'_

Sighing to himself, he turned back to his desk to find more paperwork. As he began to work, the door burst open to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous Hokage. Normally, Minato would be happy to see his predecessor, but the look on his face said that he was not there for pleasantries.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GRANDSON?" Hiruzen shouted

SS

A group of four figures walked down the road leading towards the Land of Lightning. Three of the figures were children and seemed to be talking excitedly among themselves. The fourth figure simply led the group silently. From his posture, he seemed rather calm and collected. However, he was actually highly irritated. There was a buzzing sound coming from him.

He sighed. The three brats behind him were annoying the hell out of him.

"Are we there yet, Shino?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Konahamaru. I am quite sure we are not there yet."

"How about now?"

"No."

Shino sighed again. His Aburame nature found the whole situation highly illogical. He had planned to leave the Leaf Village to track down his missing teammates. The only problem was that he was doing so against orders.

On his way out, he had been stopped by the Konahamaru Corps. Shino had been convinced to take Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon after he had informed them of his intentions.

He greatly regretted that decision.

In regards to the situation at hand, he had heard from off-duty Jonin and Chunnin that a man with blonde hair and blue eyes had been sighted at Mount Ka, an active volcano in the Land of Lightning. Upon hearing the description, Shino had begun to pack his belongings, along with everything he needed in order to care for his bugs.

As they reached the boarder between countries, Shino's instincts began to tell him that they were being followed. But before he could do anything, he felt an impact in the side of his face, breaking his sunglasses.

As he lost consciousness, he heard a familiar voice scream, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and Konahamaru shouting "WHOA!"

**AN: This is Z of the Conquerors with news on some of our stories. Alfred's Journey has been blessed with its Ninth chapter by the esteemed Conqueror C. The New League has reached Three chapters, all of which are plot development. Do not fear, for the action will soon begin. The Second chapter of The Second Coming of Dick will soon begin production. After that, A Second Chance will resume production. Finally, the Second chapter for The Death Lord will be in the works. Any other questions about our stories must be left in Reviews. Do not be afraid, for we appreciate ALL types of Reviews.**

**Conqueror Z is signing off.**


	3. The CLAWW Forms

ONCE AGAIN, WE CONQUERORS OWN NOTHING.

The Owl's Vengeance

Chapter 3: The CLAWW

SS

The first thing Shino felt was the pain in his head. From what he could tell, by focusing on the pain and nothing else, he had been struck on the side of the face. After arriving at the conclusion that nothing serious (like his face) had been broken, he realized he was being dragged along the ground by the back of his coat with a piece of cloth over his eyes.

Most ninja do not appreciate being dragged along the ground blindfolded, and Shino was no exception. His mind wasn't focused enough yet to use his bugs, so he prepared what taijutsu he knew to break his captor's hold.

However, whoever was holding him felt his body bracing itself for action and stopped. Shino braced himself for another blow to the head, but none came. Instead, something far worse happened.

"SHINO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNED BRIGHTLY ENOUGH TO WAKE YOU FROM THE DARK DEPTHS OF YOUR MIND!"

Many ninja had very good hearing. Therefore, it is not a good idea to scream loudly in their presence. Whoever does usually finds themselves on the receiving end of either a kunai or a jutsu, depending on the mood of the ninja in question. However, Shino had learned to stand being around Might Guy without killing him every time he opened his mouth, so he had more self restraint the other people.

Plus, he recognized the voice.

"Lee?" he asked. He immediately regretted opening his mouth, as this set off another 'youthful' speech.

"YOSH! HE RECOGNIZES ME, THE GREAT ROCK LEE! I AM SO HAPPY I SHALL OUTRUN A VOLCANIC ERUPTION! IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I SHALL DIG A HOLE TO THE CENTER OF THE WORLD! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I SHALL CLIMB THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN WITH MY ***MMPH***!"

Whatever Lee was going to say next was (thankfully) stopped when someone covered up his mouth.

"Lee, we appreciate everything you've done for the group, but if you say another sentence containing the word 'Youth' I am going to hurt you in a very painful manner." said a female voice.

Shino recognized this voice too. He was, however, shocked to hear the coldness in her tone.

After all, when was the last time anyone heard Hinata Hyuga threaten to maim someone in unspeakably horrifying ways?

SS

Mount Ka was one of the few active volcanoes in the Elemental Nations. Logic dictates that people do not live near active volcanoes. In fact, logic says "What the hell are you doing here, you moron? Go home before your ass gets fried like a piece of bacon!"

However, there are some people who, on a regular basis, tell logic to go screw itself.

Naruto Namikaze was widely considered by many (including his own subordinates) to be one of those people. Who else would build their lair inside the crater of a volcano?

The answer to that is no one else.

SS

Naruto sat on his throne, which was actually inside the main body of the Clockwerk armor.

He pondered his actions over the years.

First there was his abandonment of Konoha. From what he could tell from his spies, Naruto was not missed in his old home. Hell, most people didn't know he existed!

His parents had apparently sent out many spies and agents in attempts to find him. They had even dragged Jiraiya from his research to track him down.

The pervert had been unable to find him so far, probably because most of Naruto's deals were done with fake names and a transformation.

Naruto smiled. _'Yoko is going to graduate soon. Perhaps I should send her a gift...'_

His thoughts were put on hold when a group entered the chamber. He was about to greet them when he saw the extra people.

"If it isn't Shino Aburame and the infamous Konohamaru Corps. To what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance here?"

"N-N-Naruto, we f-found them on a r-road t-t-towards the m-mountain." answered Hinata. Naruto smirked when he saw Shino catch himself from giving her an odd look. _'Understandable, I suppose. Hinata is only timid and shy around me, these days.'_ he thought.

"Yo, Naruto! How ya been hanging, bro? We still smoove?" asked Konohamaru. His spies had reported that the Corps had uncovered a tape supposedly created by Killer Bee from Kumo. Much to the misfortune of the rest of Konoha, they only spoke in really twisted lyrics and sayings.

_'Lets hope they never meet Bee.'_ Naruto thought. Out loud, he said, "Yes, Konohamaru, we are 'smoove,' as you say."

"SOLID!" shouted all three members of the Corps.

_'Note to self, invest in ear-plugs.' _ Naruto thought.

SS

"You wished to see us, Lord Hokage?"

Minato looked up and smiled.

"Yes, we have a situation."

The two ninja sat down for an explanation. "Shino Aburame, along with Konohamaru and his friends, have all gone missing. All signs point to them leaving the village of their own free will."

"What do you want us to do, then?" asked one of the ninja.

"It's simple. I want you two to listen carefully during your missions and travels. If you hear any rumors, investigate and report what you find."

"YOSH! SUCH A YOUTHFUL REQUEST!"

"Hmm? You say something, Guy?"

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE, KAKASHI!"

SS 

Yoko Namikaze ran to her home. The Academy had just gotten out and she couldn't wait to tell her parents that she passed her final exam.

"I'M HOME!" she shouted. There was no answer, as her father was still stuck in his office, and her mother was out with a few friends.

Walking up the stairs, Yoko entered her room, dropped off her backpack, and fell on the bed.

Finally, she could do missions and become as awesome as her father!

There was a knock from the door downstairs. Grumbling to herself, Yoko got off the bed and went to the door.

"Are you Yoko Namikaze?" the postman asked.

"Yeah, thats me." she replied.

The postman handed her a package, then left.

Closing the door behind her, Yoko walked back upstairs and examined the package. Her father's training kicked in, and she started taking note of the size, shape, and weight of the box automatically.

Finding nothing was wrong, Yoko opened the box.

Sitting inside was some kind of bracer. She picked it up and saw it attached to the underside of her arm. Upon putting it on, Yoko saw a set of instructions.

**Point arm at target.**

**Add chakra into bracer.**

**Wire can be controlled with chakra after being launched.**

So Yoko took aim at a plastic cup on her windowsill. She pushed some chakra into the bracer and gasped.

A kunai came flying out of the end of the bracer. It was kept from going too far by a strand of razor wire. Remembering the instructions, Yoko channeled chakra into the wire and watched as it moved to her will.

When she stopped channeling chakra, the kunai came sliding back into the bracer. With it was all that was left of the plastic cup.

Looking back inside the box, Yoko found a note.

_'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies in range._

_We will meet again._

_Your brother,_

_N'_

SS

"Why did you do it?"

Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru standing with a look of confusion. With him was Choji and Ino with identical looks.

Innocently, he asked, "Do what?"

"You know damn well what we're talking about, Naruto." said Ino. "Why did you send your sister that weapon?"

Sighing, Naruto turned to the window. It overlooked the lava flows of Mount Ka.

"What do I want most, Ino?" he asked.

"Vengeance. Everyone in this base knows that. Why?" it was Choji who answered.

"I am incapable of getting what I want as long as Yoko is not aware of who I am. Now that she knows I exist, she will come to me. And when she does..."

He turned to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They could see that Naruto was smiling.

"I will _break_ her."

SS

Dinner at the Namikaze household was usually a quiet affair. Some ramen, some jokes, it was a basic family dinner.

Not tonight.

"Mom? Dad?" Yoko asked.

"Yes dear?" asked Kushina.

"What was my brother's name?"

SS

**AN: Welcome back To The Owl's Vengeance. In the latest Chapter, Yoko gets a New toy and Learns she has a Brother, Shino and the Greasy Sweet Konohamaru Corps arrive at Mount Ka, And Minato assigns two ninja to look for rumors.**

**The plot Thickens.**

**I, Z of The Conquerors, hereby Apologize for taking so Damn long. Between School, Homework, and Procrastinating, I have created a New chapter.**

**Next comes a New Slaughter-fest in The Second Coming of Dick.**

**Thank You,**

**The Conquerors **

**Featuring:**

**An N.O Omake:**

SS

Mizuki grinned. It had taken some time and effort, but the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was now in his hands. Orochimaru would be happy.

It had worried him that his master hadn't contacted him for a week, but he figured that, as one of the Sannin, he could take care of himself.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Mizuki whirled around, one of his shuriken in his hands, to discover boy with slicked-back blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, an orange trench coat, and black goggles resting on his head. Protruding out of its back were four metal arms.

Mizuki's smile got even larger. In fact, he started to laugh.

"Well, if it isn't the fox brat. This is where you've been hiding all these years, huh? Will whatever, I'll gain much favor with my master if I kill you!"

He put away the shuriken and pulled out a kunai instead, wanting to see the life leave the eyes of the Demon.

Instead, something else happened.

"**NARUTO OCTOGONAPUS! BBBLLLAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**

As Mizuki found out, much to his misfortune, the Demon was capable of shooting big-ass lasers from its mouth.

SS


	4. Truth, Lairs, and Plans

WE OWN NOTHING, AS USUAL.

The Owl's Vengeance

Chapter 4: Truth, Lairs, and Plans

SS

Minato Namikaze had it all. A beautiful wife, an adoring daughter, a position of power, he had what every man wants. As the Hokage, he had taken great pain to preserve the well-being of his village through a non-violent manner, and had largely succeeded. The three major exceptions had been the Kumo Incident, the Disappearance of the Heirs, and the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

In all cases, the safety of his village was threatened, yet through his leadership, Konoha came through stronger than before.

Minato was used to dealing with corrupt politicians and enemy ninja. It was one of the things he was good at. What he was not good at, however, was dealing with awkward family situations. This was one of those situations.

Just a few seconds ago, they'd been having a peaceful dinner as a family. Then it all changed when his daughter, Yoko, asked the question:

"What was my brother's name?" she had asked.

An awkward silence had fallen over the table. Looking over at his wife, Minato saw that Kushina was dangerously close to tears at being reminded of their greatest failing. One glance forced him to answer instead of her, to spare her the torment and heartbreak of speaking of their long-lost son.

"His name was Naruto. He would be 22, eleven years older than you are now."

"What happened to him?" Yoko asked. "Why isn't he here now, celebrating my graduation?"

"We don't know." he was forced to admit. "4 years ago, he vanished without a trace, along with several other clan heirs. We never were able to find out why they vanished."

Minato did not tell her what they believed: that Naruto had left the village of his own free will to get away from the parents that had forgotten him in favor of a younger sister. He couldn't bring himself to have another one of his children be driven away from him.

He was torn away from his thoughts by his daughters voice. "Then I will."

"You will what?" he asked.

Yoko stood up from the table. "I'll find out why he vanished, and I'll bring him home, where people love him, and his family wants him back."

Kushina had started crying.

As Yoko moved to exit the dining room, he stopped her.

"Why did you ask?" he called to her.

Turning around, Yoko showed him a piece of paper.

"Because he left me a graduation present."

SS

"We're all clear on the plan, right?" Naruto asked those assembled around the conference table.

"Yosh!"

"Yeah."

"Y-yes, N-N-Naruto."

"Solid! This plan is Greasy Sweet!"

"'Munch' Uh-huh."

"Alright then, get some sleep. You all head out tomorrow."

The newly formed CLAWW Organization filed out of the room except for Shikamaru and Ino. Turning to them, he spoke. "Shikamaru, how is the special project going?"

"Despite how troublesome it is, it's going as smoothly as possible. Your clones have been helpful. Without them, it wouldn't be ready for several more years. I calculate that the blimp will be finished in approximately 1.5 years." said Shikamaru.

"Very good. And Ino? How is the construction of the prison coming?"

Ino straightened up from her slouched posture. "The main building and sub-levels are done. Several adjoining cell-blocks are completed, but Cell Block D collapsed. Upon investigating, the workers discovered an entire network of tunnels that had been naturally carved out. We sealed it up with an Earth jutsu, but the tunnels remain."

"Very well, just make sure no one finds out about them. We can't have any inmates escaping, after all. You are dismissed." Naruto said. After they left, he turned to the enforced window overlooking the main crater of Mount Ka.

Before his eyes, he saw enormous reinforced pipes sucking the lava from the crater. Service hatches that lined the pipes emitted a orange glow from the contents. They had needed to acquire funds, and Ashtown was the result of their plan.

Mount Ka's lava was unique. Years ago, the Four-Tailed Monkey battled with the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse. The battle lasted for several days, and the entire mountain range formed because of it. Mount Ka was unique because, while they battled, it was formed from the Four-Tails Lava Manipulation.

The lava is heavily saturated in chakra. When the impurities are removed, the lava can be shaped and manipulated into a metal that is highly chakra-conductive. Ashtown was created to take advantage of the raw material produced by the volcano. It's inhabitants extract the lava and remove the impurities. After some manipulation, the resulting metal, dubbed Vulcanium, is shipped across the Elemental Nations.

Carved into the side of the mountain, Ashtown had become very profitable for the CLAWW Organization. In fact, it became so profitable that they were able to hide a large amount of the Vulcanium for the production of a certain suit of armor.

With the funds that Ashtown provides, and their own ingenuity, Naruto would see Konoha burn, shortly followed by all of the other Nations. In their travels, they had found other who were born to similar circumstances like him, where they were abandoned by their families and loved ones.

These people had convinced Naruto that all of the Hidden Villages were the same. Deep down, they all acted the same. And so, they would be treated the same.

The plan that he had just implemented would allow his dream to come to life. Acquiring the necessary land and grounds had been difficult, but his cousin was able to get what they needed at a very reasonable price.

_'Note to self, thank Nagato for his contributions.' _Naruto thought, gazing over the molten lake.

Their alliance with the Akatsuki had been very profitable as well. In addition to getting the land, Naruto had been able to reconnect with an old friend. After he had taken care of his _DEAR SISTER_, he would send what was left of her to the Akatsuki, exactly as they wanted her.

In a box, and in enough pain to be kept alive, yet unable to fight back as her Tailed Beast was extracted.

_'Oh yes.'_ thought Naruto. '_The coming storm will leave no stone unturned.'_

SS

Sasuke Uchiha was not an ordinary genin. Having one's entire clan massacred by your brother will do that.

For several years after that night. His only thoughts were of _HIM_ and getting vengeance on _HIM_. His personality (or lack thereof) had turned him into something that all the girls of Konoha desired.

All except one.

One night, the Hokage had come to his home and explained exactly what happened that night. How the Uchiha clan had plotted to revolt against the village. How Itachi was ordered to exterminate the clan to protect the village by the Elders, who were, very shortly afterwards, executed by the Hokage himself.

After that conversation, Sasuke became more like he was before the massacre. More outgoing, more friendly.

His fan-girls were ecstatic, as they believed that he was starting to love them. He, though, only had eyes for one.

She was the one that had attempted to befriend him against all of his protestations, and she was the one who had interceded with the Hokage on his behalf.

That was why, when he got home, Sasuke allowed himself a rare smile.

They had been put on the same team.

SS

The air around Ashtown was full of a strange mix of snow and ash. There was always snow in the air due to the location high up in the mountains, but it only held ash when Mount Ka was particularly violent. The great holes carved into the sides with an Earth jutsu ensured that it never truly erupted, but nothing could be done about the ash when it came.

The people wore a curious mix of clothes. New arrivals usually wore heavy winter coats to cope with the chilly journey. The long-term residents and miners were garbed in medium or light clothing, depending on their chosen professions proximity to the volcano. On an "Ash-day," the inhabitants usually wore masks to protect their lungs.

The most dangerous job available was that of a Harvester. They were the ones who actually gathered the chakra-enriched lava. Although every precaution was taken when they set out, there was always a few spots open among them.

After harvesting, there was the slightly less dangerous job of mining. Instead of mining for raw ore and precious metals, the Miners dug deep under the nearby mountains in search of already-cooled Vulcanium deposits. Along with the chances of a cave-in, there was always the fear of mining through cooled Vulcanium and finding a patch of a less-then-stellar temperature.

Some of the mines stretch for miles. Most are in good conditions, though there is one exception. Apart from cave-ins and the occasional lava patch, a mine was shut down several years ago under mysterious circumstances. Although it hadn't hit any lava patches, a strange fire occurred that killed several miners and blocked off a half-mile section of Shaft 18. All the survivors would speak of was green fire and fast-moving shadows.

The management of the town sent a patrol down afterwards. Fifteen miners and five scientists went down into Shaft 18, but only one miner returned. He stumbled into town, mumbling about thorns and green fire. After his report was given, the Town Management and the Mining Committee ordered the mine shut down completely. They never said what the survivor found, and the legend of Shaft 18 grew. Some miners say they had discovered a great vein of gold, and the Town Management was secretly profiting off it. Others claimed that they found a lost city of a race who came before all. No one ever found out for certain.

SS

Soji Okita, the head of Ashtown's security, put those thoughts aside as he watched the cloaked figures depart from the town. They were supposedly agents of the town's true rulers, who none had ever seen but all knew better than to speak about out loud.

A name was whispered, every now and then, and that name was CLAWW.

SS

As Naruto looked out over the lava, someone knocked on the door. Upon his assent, a man entered the room. He was young, about thirty. He had short-cropped black hair, blue eyes, and stood at about 5 feet and eleven inches. He would be a handsome man if not for the large amount of burnt skin over his face, and approximately 85% of his body, a remnant from his previous job as an arsonist-for-hire.

His name was Eiji Tsuburaya, and he had been bought in by the CLAWW because of his previous profession. In the criminal underworld of the Elemental Nations, he was known by his nickname 'Firefly', and there was truly no one who knew more about fire and the best way of starting a fire than him.

"How goes the protection?" asked Naruto.

"As good as it can, boss. Most of the buildings were already built to survive almost anything, so that makes it easier. The ash keeps getting in, though. If it's hot enough when it settles, it could set the whole town ablaze, depending on where it lands."

Eiji had been hired to make the buildings of Ashtown fire-resistant. He had accepted the job to lay-low after starting a large fire in Suna. Though his fee was rather high, it was nothing they couldn't pay, and the ends certainly justified the means, as less houses were spontaneously combusting than before.

"Very well, keep working Firefly." Naruto said, turning back to the lava flows.

"You got it, boss."

With that, Eiji turned and left to continue fire-proofing the houses. Naruto pondered what to do with him. Normally, he would have him killed to preserve secrets, but Eiji had proven to be too valuable an asset to dispose of.

_'Maybe Shikamaru will want him._' Naruto thought.

The door opened again. This time Shino stood there, wearing a high-collared blue vest with the CLAWW's symbol on the back: a black, clawed hand, gripping the symbols of the Five Great Ninja Villages. Over his vest and black pants, he had a long hooded cloak.

"Yes Shino?" asked Naruto.

"We have a problem, Naruto." said the stoic bug-user. "Our ship was attacked and destroyed by pirates on the way to the port. I can't get the product prototypes to Jungle Country without a ship."

"Damn." Naruto muttered. The captain had demanded a small fortune for his service, and while they had plenty stored away, it was still annoying. "Do we have an alternative means of transport?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Thankfully, yes." Shino said, pulling out some papers. "Choji went through our files, and selected this one."

Taking the files, which were copies of shipping records and names, Naruto looked through them. He recognized the name.

"Gato, huh? He has quite a name in the underworld. Most say don't trust him."

"We are too short on time. If the product sits for too long, it will spoil, making the entire plan fail."

_'He has a point.'_ Naruto silently admitted. They _were_ short on time. Shino had to get the product to Jungle Country _fast_. "Very well. Contact the little midget, but keep an eye on his actions. From his records, I wouldn't put it past him to steal from us."

"Very well."

Shino left to begin his assignment.

The leader of CLAWW sat behind his desk. Looking at Gato's shipping records, he saw a few unanswered questions. It wasn't obvious: a few ships not making it to port, cargo missing, unexplained disappearances of passengers. To the untrained eye, it seemed normal.

To Naruto's trained eye, he saw a potential disaster waiting to happen.

_'If anything happens to the product, our plan will be set back tremendously, if not stopped completely.'_ Naruto thought. Thinking about the problem, he called in his assistant, Sakamoto.

"Clear my schedule. I'm making a trip to Wave Country." he said.

SS

"And you, squirt?" asked Kakashi to Yoko. It was their first team meeting. After arriving a few hours late, he had taken his brats up to the roof of the Academy for introductions.

Sakura's was what he expected. A fangirl for the Last Loyal Uchiha of Konoha. An unusually smart one, but still a fangirl.

He would have to fix that.

Sasuke's was relatively normal. Kakashi was glad Sensei had talked to him after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, or else he would have an angsty, brooding emo on his hands. His dream was apparently to locate his brother and bring him home.

That left Yoko. At his prompting, she straightened up.

"My name is Yoko Namikaze. I like training, ramen, spending time with my family, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike perverts and judgemental people. My dream..."

For a second, Kakashi saw her lightly rub the bracer on her forearm after she trailed off..

"My dream is to find the brother I never knew, and bring him home so we can be a family again."

**AN:**

**Our Original Characters are Usually based off Real historical People.**

**Soji Okita (Okita Sōji): The Captain of the first unit of _Shinsengumi_, or Newly Selected Corps from 1842 or 1844 to July 19, 1868. Look them Up.**

**Eiji Tsuburaya: Japanese special effects director responsible for many Japanese science-fiction movies, being one of the co-creators of the **_**Godzilla**_** series, as well as the main creator of **_**Ultraman**_**. July 10, 1901 – January 25, 1970.**

**Sakamoto Ryōma: A prominent figure in the movement to overthrow the Tokugawa shogunate during the Bakumatsu period in Japan. One of his most noted accomplishments during this period was the negotiation of peace between Chōshū and Satsuma, two powerful provinces that had long been hostile to each other, and then unite them against the Bakufu, the government that supported the Tokugawa shogun. January 3, 1836 – December 10, 1867**

**FEATURING:**

**AN N.O OMAKE**

Konohamaru had been following his new idol and boss for about an hour when Ebisu turned up.

"Honorable grandson, you must come with me at once. I still need to teach you how to be Hokage at once!"

"I don't wanna go now! I wanna-"

Neither of them had noticed that the blond-haired tentacled boy had somehow situated himself behind Ebisu until it was too late.

For Ebisu.

The younger kid had dove to the side as fast as he could.

"**NARUTO OCTOGONAPUS! BLLLLAAAAHHHHH!"**

**SS**

**This is Conqueror Z with The Owl's Vengeance.**

**Again.**


	5. The Trouble in Wave

WE REALLY OWN NOTHING

The Owl's Vengeance

Chapter 5: The Problem in Wave

SS

Wave Country had been, once upon a time, the center of seafaring trade for a good chunk of the coast, outmatched only by Kiri and the now-destroyed Uzushio. However, much had changed since Gato had arrived.

Now Wave was a shell of it's former self. The "businessman" had leached away the money, supplies, and hope of the people of Wave until all that was left was crumbling, dead, or dying.

Into this sad village walked Naruto Namikaze, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. Covered in concealing black robes, they ignored the tears and decay around them as they made their way to Gato's private estate on the outskirts of town. The only truly defining characteristic of them was the faded CLAWW symbol on the back of the robes they wore.

Leaving town, but taking note of the giant incomplete bridge, they came across Gato's estate, located on a small island not too far away from the main body of Wave, but far enough to avoid attracting attention, connected by a bridge. Mercenaries walked along the walls of the estate and above the gateway. Behind the walls lined the looming shape of Gato's castle. Archaic gargoyles perched on black roofs above stained glass windows.

It was, all in all, an intimidating example of architecture.

As the two approached the gate, the guards looked up from their poker game to stop them.

"Wha's yo busnuss here?" the guard asked in a slurred manner. Naruto could smell the sake in his breath.

Trying not to breathe through his nose, Shino answered him. "We have an appointment with your boss under the name CLAWW."

The guards more sober friend called ahead, then let them through. They were led through opulent hallways until they arrived at Gato's lounge. Decorated tastefully in expensive rugs, paintings, and statues, it screamed of wealth.

It was any thief's wet dream.

Gato made them wait half an hour before he met them. The door's opened to admit the fat midget. As he waddled in, Naruto found himself less than impressed at their potential business partner, but more impressed at his choice in bodyguard.

The hulking 6 foot tall figure of Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, strode behind Gato. The great sword Kubrikiribocho was slung over his back as he looked at them suspiciously. Bandages covered a lot of his body, and it seemed that he was forcing himself to stay upright.

_'Looks like a recent fight.' _thought Naruto.

As Gato settled down in the comfortable chair across from them, Zabuza took up a position behind him, and the negotiations began.

SS

The deal was eventually struck. After an hour, Gato agreed to loan them a fast ship to Jungle Country in exchange for a sum of 50,000 in Vulcanium stocks. Naruto had to fight down a shudder as he shook Gato's hand. The slimy businessman had demanded a much higher fee than anticipated. It wouldn't have been a problem if it was just cash, but the Vulcanium stock market wasn't cheap, and now Gato had a good chunk of it.

That would have to change.

On the walk back through town, Naruto paid much more attention to the state of the buildings and their inhabitants.

_'It wasn't so long ago that I was abandoned by daddy dearest and my ever loving mother.' _ he thought to himself _'I had the same look of hopelessness in my eyes.'_

"Choji, go take a look at the ship I just spent a lot of money on. Make sure we didn't get the short end of the stick."

"Alright."

After Choji left, he spoke again. "Shino." Naruto said quietly. His companion stood a little straighter. "I'd like you to find out how much our new friend Gato is paying Zabuza Momochi."

"Then what?" asked Shino as he looked around through his sunglasses.

"Offer him more."

SS

That night, Zabuza returned to his hideout where Haku was waiting for him. He wasn't expecting to see Shino sitting at the table with Haku, who was looking nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" growled Zabuza as he reached for his sword, ignoring his pained body in favor of arming himself.

"I wanted to ask you something." answered Shino, who appeared completely unfazed by the homicidal giant with a huge butcher knife.

"Yeah? What?" asked Zabuza as he prepared for his Silent Killing technique.

"How much is Gato paying you?"

That question bought him up short. Before, he was ready to enter "Kill Your Ass" mode. Now Zabuza had switched to "Inspector" mode.

"25,000. Why do you want to know?"

"We will offer you 50,000."

"I'm listening."

SS

Zabuza watched as the ship departed the port of Wave with his new benefactor safely on board. As it faded into the black night, he thought of Shino's last words to him:

"_Welcome to the CLAWW."_

SS

Shikamaru sat in his office. He was going over the plans for his special project to ensure there weren't any design faults when the door knocked.

"Enter." he called. The door opened and Eiji Tsuburaya entered the room.

"The boss said I was supposed to report to you from now on, sir." the burned man said.

"Well, then, I'm sure I can find a place for you aboard the Wrath, Firefly." said Shikamaru,

SS

As Naruto left Wave Country, he saw a group heading towards town. He immediately hid in the shadows after seeing the Konoha headbands they wore.

_'Good thing the ship left already.' _ thought Naruto

An old man led the way. Judging by his age and appearance, he was the only group member who was not a ninja, so he was the client.

The oldest ninja there had gray hair, a face mask, and one of his eyes was covered by his headband. Naruto instantly recognized him as Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Copy-Cat Ninja. Had he not been unconscious and being carried, he would have spotted Naruto almost instantly.

_'Guess now I know who Zabuza fought.' _mused Naruto.

He immediately identified the pink-haired girl as the weakest link of the team. She had no overall muscles and was constantly looking at her teammate, who was helping to carry Kakashi.

_'A fan-girl? Don't make me laugh.'_ Naruto thought.

The pink-haired girl's attention was consumed by her black-haired teammate, who had Kakashi's arm slung over his shoulder. Although he had never met the boy before, he recognized the facial structure and the crest on the boy's shirt.

_'An Uchiha who looks like Itachi. Must be his little brother.'_ Naruto had worked with Itachi while he was still a ninja. They had been acquaintances in the academy and had gone on a few joint missions together. They had recently reconnected when the CLAWW had allied with the Akatsuki.

Then Naruto's attention turned to the last member of the group.

_'HER!'_

Although he hadn't seen her in many years, he knew exactly who she was. Yoko Namikaze, the pride and joy of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. The container of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

And his little sister.

Forcing down his rage, Naruto made himself observe her.

She was wearing a burnt orange jacket with a blue shirt on underneath. On her legs were black pants with black sandals and a kunai pouch on her left leg. Her headband was around her forehead.

Naruto idly noticed that a bracer was strapped to her left arm.

_'So she decided to wear it, huh?'_

He noticed a peculiarity. Although Yoko was at the back of the group, there was a second blond girl under Kakashi's other arm to help the Uchiha boy carry him.

_'Shadow Clones? Interesting...'_

On the way out of Konoha all those years ago, Naruto had quietly broken into the family jutsu library. He had copied the notes for several techniques, including the Shadow Clone jutsu and the Rasengan, though he had been unable to get the notes on the Flying Thunder God jutsu due to the seals on that safe being too advanced even for him.

Because of his Uzumaki heritage, Naruto could create about 70 shadow clones before he ran out of chakra. He had long ago attained enough chakra control to make a one-handed Rasengan, though it still took a few seconds to make it.

_'Still, with the foxes' chakra in her, plus her heritage giving her already large chakra reserves...'_

That meant she could make a LOT of clones.

As they got closer, Naruto slipped away to avoid detection.

SS

As they walked down the road, Sasuke stopped and looked into the foliage along the side of the road.

_'I could swear I felt someone watching us...'_

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked Yoko.

"Nothing. I just felt..." he trailed off.

"Felt what?" Yoko asked.

" ...Never mind. It was probably just the wind."

"You sure? I mean, last time we thought we heard something, that eyebrow-less freak Zabuza attacked us!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH SASUKE! HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT!"

After their hearing returned from Sakura's voice, they resumed their walk towards the broken village.

SS

The incomplete bridge had become a battleground. The mist had covered up almost everything. A dome of ice mirrors had been erected around Yoko and Sasuke, and their opponent flitted back and forth between these mirrors to throw senbon at them.

Away from the battlefield, the pink-haired Sakura guarded the client, Tazuna. She had a kunai out, but looked to be one step away from fainting in sheer terror.

Near the center of the bridge, Zabuza and Kakashi were locked in combat. As they fought, Kakashi noticed a strange symbol on his opponents back as Zabuza twisted to avoid a kunai.

_'He wasn't wearing it when we fought the first time.' _thought Kakashi. Committing the symbol to memory, he jumped back to avoid Zabuza's blade. As he jumped back, Kakashi's dog summons latched onto his opponents arms. As the hulking man was pinned in place, Kakashi charged up his signature technique:

The Raikiri.

As his hand became coated in lightning, his Sharingan eye focused on Zabuza.

It was time for the kill.

SS

"Please, kill me." said Haku. Her opponent, Yoko, looked torn between letting her go and finishing her off to avenge Sasuke, who had taken multiple senbon for her before collapsing.

As he had fallen to the ground, something within her snapped. Although she trained with her father and godfather, both highly respected sealing masters, Yoko had never called upon the energy of the demon within her. Despite all efforts, she had been unable too. The fox had never answered her questions or demands.

It had laid sleeping in a prison in her mindscape, almost completely unresponsive except for one time when a member of the Yamanaka clan had been bought in to take a look with her. As soon as Inoka had stepped into the mental prison, the fox had blasted him with a wave of demonic power, then went back to sleep.

Inoka had run off screaming. No one had ever told Yoko, but he had jumped off the Hokage Monument two days later.

Now was different, though. The fox had responded to the anger she felt as Sasuke stopped breathing. It knew he was alive, but it wasn't going to tell it's host and ruin it's fun.

The fox had pumped a moderate amount of chakra into Yoko's body. The result had turned her into a powerhouse for 45 seconds as Haku had desperately tried to dodge. In the end, Yoko had blasted her through her own mirrors and torn her mask off.

Due to Zabuza's wounds and their new 'friends', Haku hadn't needed to go into the forest to search for herbs. As a result, she had never met Yoko before.

The only thing that held Yoko back from driving her kunai into Haku's chest were her eyes.

The eyes are windows to the soul, and Haku's soul was a pure one. She had never taken a life, or stole from the needy. The only thing that kept her going was her dedication to Zabuza, the man who had saved her life.

That was the only thing that kept Yoko from stabbing her.

The fox, on the other hand, was not so kind-hearted.

By the time the demon had pumped more energy into Yoko. Haku had vanished to help her master. In her wake was a demon possessed girl who had just manifested a tail of energy behind her and had nothing to use it on.

With red slitted eyes that held no trace of reason, Yoko looked for a new target.

She found one.

SS

As Kakashi's Raikiri blazed towards the pinned Zabuza, Haku appeared between them, twirling around gracefully to stab each of Kakashi's summons with a single senbon each. The Copy Ninja tried to stop his forward momentum, but was unable to find any footing on the damp surface of the bridge.

As his lightning covered hand continued towards Haku's turned body, Kakashi was tackled by an out-of-control Yoko Namikaze. As the demon jailer and her sensei tumbled away, Haku grabbed her limp master's form and vanished in a swirl of water.

At that moment, Gato showed up with an army of hired goons behind him, ready to betray the Demon of the Mist and finally kill Tazuna the bridge builder.

Unfortunately for him and his thugs, what he found was an enraged, demon-possessed Yoko who proceeded to tear through the army like it was made of wet paper.

Afterwards, Kakashi managed to slap a suppression seal given to him by Jiraiya in case his student should lose control.

SS

"You look like you could use a little help."

Panicking, Haku flung an ice senbon at the figure who spoke a a few seconds after she had deposited Zabuza's limp form on the bed in their hideout.

Before her startled eyes, the figure's hand swelled to an incredible size before using it to block the senbon. Without even a hint of pain, the figure plucked the senbon out and ground it into shards of ice.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to one of your new benefactors. Though the deal was for you to abandon Gato to the Konoha dogs that came sniffing, I suppose it doesn't matter so long as he's dead."

"Y-You..." both heads turned to Zabuza, who weakly looked up from the bed. "Y-Your..."

"That's right." said the figure as he removed his hood.

"My name is Choji Akimichi. Welcome to the CLAWW."

SS

As Yoko slept in the home of Tazuna and his family, unaware of the massacre she had committed, Kurama was wide awake for the first time in several years.

It had wondered why the Shinigami hadn't taken Minato's soul in return for the sealing. It had mused over why the Fourth Hokage had survived the contract of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, which is known for leaving the user soulless.

Now Kurama had the answer.

_'At least it will be interesting.' _it thought as it's eyes drifted shut in the prison of Yoko's mind.

SS

At Mt. Myoboku, hidden away from the civilized world, the Great Toad Sage stirred in his sleep. Looking around with eyes that had been blind since the days of the Sage of Six Paths himself, his unconscious mind took control of his mouth to speak to the empty chamber.

"_The Children of Prophecy have begun their growth. They are destined for conflict, but conflict will let them grow to fulfil the true wish of the Sage. Yin and Yang shall fight time and again, and eventually all will come to a choice."_

It was at that point that the old toad actually woke up and yelled to Ma and Pa for more bugs.

He had no idea of what he had said in his sleep, and how the world would be shaped.

SS

**AN: The plot Thickens considerably.**

**College has begun On all fronts, So updates Will be few And Far between.**

**Suck it Up.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
